Communal Bathing
by Woody K
Summary: After Wreck it Ralph 2 and Kingdom Hearts 3, Kairi, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Ariel seek relaxation after the eventful couple of months by taking a communal bath together at one of those Japanese communal baths promoted on the Internet. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


After Wreck it Ralph 2 and Kingdom Hearts 3, Kairi, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Ariel needed some place to relax after the eventful couple of months.

They took a communal bath together at one of those Japanese communal baths, the Internet led them to a Japanese website and booked them a visit. The princesses even decided to show up naked.

Once they arrived, they all soaked in the big hot spring together, letting the hot water soothe them. Then, they went to wash each other in shampoo and soap on bath stools. As they walked to the bath stools, they all looked to their left and right as well as in front and behind.

Physically, they were all tall, slender and toned. They had firm breasts and rounded butts that had a perfect firmness and jiggle to them. The jiggle of their breasts and the movement of their butt cheeks made them all horny for each other.

The princesses were mostly curious about Kairi's body. Ariel touched her hair on her head and Belle felt the trimmed pubes on her groin. Anna and Elsa pinched both of her breasts while Snow White and Cinderella grabbed her booty. Aurora even poked her finger between Kairi's labia, which made me shiver and drew twitters of laughter from the women surrounding her. Rapunzel and Jasmine got very close, standing in front of Kairi with their vaginas only inches from her face. It was erotic to be among so many close naked bodies and Kairi enjoyed the closeness of their naked skin making contact.

They then all washed each other off. Anna poured conditioner into Elsa's hair to soften it and then proceeded to lather themselves up from the liquid soap available from a dispenser hanging in the corner of the shower stall. Anna and Elsa had soap in their eyes and all over their bodies as they kissed and fingered each other.

Snow White and Cinderella washed each other's hair and they worked first one finger and then a second finger up inside of each other. They kissed as they were finger fucking each other's private places, they could feel their vaginas begin to dampen with excitement.

Ariel and Belle had two fingers curl up and begin to caress each other's vagina. Their fingers alternated rapidly, flicking against a spot in their vaginas that began to feel intensely pleasurable. The same happened with Jasmine and Rapunzel while Aurora had Kairi seated on a bath stool to shampoo and finger her, Kairi fingered her back.

As everyone felt their bellies spasm in a pre-orgasm, they felt the pleasure increasing and evetually shook in an intense orgasm. They all separated to wash away the semen and use as much liquid soap as possible to hide the stench.

Quickly, however, Aurora fingered Kairi again. Her fingers easily slid past her lips and inside of Kairi as they kept traveling deeper inside of her than last time. Now, she moved rapidly inside of Kairi, who was soon returning the favor.

Meanwhile, Anna grinded her groin against Elsa's exposed crotch while grabbing her buttocks. Snow White and Cinderella were soon pushing their fingers back inside each other and rapidly fucking each other. Ariel and Belle fingered each other again too, but much more slowly.

Jasmine's hips involuntarily reacted to Rapunzel fingering her. Rapunzel grasped her naked hips in her hands and leaned down to suck and kiss Jasmine's breasts.

Soon another low, growling moan began in everyone's throats and their hips and stomachs began to shake in pre-climax once more. They then had another incredibly intense orgasm, like none they had ever had with their husbands. However, it didn't stop there.

Now, Kairi was beckoned to get in the middle of circle the others formed, they all had a group hug with Kairi in the middle, they all kissed Kairi's face very softly as lots and lots of hands roamed her naked body from her head to her feet. Kairi moaned whenever someone fingered her vagina, caressed her breasts or pinched her bottom. They kept doing this until Kairi came.

Then Cinderella was in the middle, them Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Ariel in that order. They all made each other feel good by touching their genitals and making them squirt.

It was towards nightfall that Ariel's turn was over and now everyone was satisfied, everyone was lying on the floor, still naked and smeared with each other's cum. They were all totally spent and their vaginas were rather sore from fingering them so many times. Everyone felt their holes were positively gushing one another's semen. Some of the women had even ingested some semen from each other, so some of their mouth's had gobs of salty, fishy semen filling it.

After lying on the floor for a while naked and in the dark, they showered themselves off briefly to get all the soap, semen and dirt off their skin and then they left. Once Kairi was back at Destiny Islands, she douched herself out and soaked her sore body in the tub for hours.


End file.
